


spoiled

by therasia



Series: after the storm [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hints of Roxas/Sora, in which Ven spoils Vanitas too much and Roxas calls him out on it, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therasia/pseuds/therasia
Summary: “I’m just saying,” Roxas repeated, drawling the syllables out as his lips curled into a smirk, “I think you work way past what’s needed of you. I don’t think I’ve eaten that much ice cream in my entire life.”





	spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt via curiouscat:
> 
> Here’s an established relationship/fluff vanven prompt idea, take it or leave it 😊  
> Someone (Roxas maybe?) calls Ven out for spoiling Van (which he totally does because “how does Van not know what ice cream is”) Van has to ask Ven what that means later because he doesn’t understand... 
> 
> and I just rolled with it. I hope that anon sees this, somehow. Although this is part two of a series, it's actually set before part one, and can be read on its own. Hope you like it!

“This needs to stop, Ven.”

Ventus winced, hands instinctively clenching around the bags he carried. The dull ache in his arms told him that yes, he might have overstepped the limit this time, but Vanitas had seemed to love the taste of dark chocolate enough to stop trying to make paopus go extinct.

He was _just_ protecting the flora of the islands, of course. If Sora found out who the culprit behind his shortage of fruit was, he would probably _cry_. Vanitas would laugh, eyes bright and playful, Riku and Kairi would frown, arms tight around Sora, and he would be stuck in the middle of it, dragging his other half away and trying not to feel like he was surrounded by children.

Ventus could already feel a headache coming his way.

“It’s not that much, honestly.” He replied, looking at his spitting image in the eye. Roxas seemed unconvinced. “What, do you have any other ideas to keep him from going ballistic?”

To his credit, Roxas sighed. “He isn’t that ba—” Ventus quirked an eyebrow. “Okay, fine, you’re the only one capable of controlling him, you know best. I’m just saying…”

“What.” If he was the only one willing to deal with his mood swings, why—

“I’m just saying,” Roxas repeated, drawling the syllables out as his lips curled into a smirk, “I think you work way past what’s needed of you. I don’t think I’ve eaten that much ice cream in my entire life.” He continued, gesturing with his hands towards the bags in his hands.

 _You have been alive for like a year, so that’s easy enough_ threatened to spill from his own lips, and Ventus mentally cursed Vanitas and what little influence he seemed to have on him. Taking a deep breath and trying to ignore the faint heat on his cheeks, Ventus scowled.

“I think I’m doing just fine. When he gets restless, he wants to either eat or fight. Feel free to spar with him at three in the morning.”

If anything, Roxas’ smirk turned wider, sly eyes narrowing. “There are other ways to tire him out, I’m sure. Ones that do not involve deathly amounts of sugar.”

“Like wha—”

“There you are.”

Both blonds turned their heads in the same direction, only to face a grumpy looking Vanitas. For all their uncanny resemblance to each other, his eyes were only on Ventus. Under his breath, Roxas snorted, and Ventus not so subtly elbowed him in the ribs.

“I’ve been looking for you. What’s this, some sort of blondies only party?” Vanitas looked incredibly bored, perhaps fed up with his self imposed task of tracking him down.

“It is. You’re not invited.” Roxas said, grin going from ear to ear.

“Like I need an invitation.” Golden eyes darted to the bags in his hands, and his whole demeanor changed, eyes going wide and full of interest.

Faced with a new mystery, he made to grab them, only for Ventus to hold them behind his body, out of reach. Like a cat obsessed with its new toy, Ventus mused.

“Come on, let me see.” Vanitas insisted, clicking his tongue in frustration as the blond tried his best to keep the food off his hands. Unfortunately for him, his darker half had always been faster and physically stronger, and after some fumbling, Ventus lost his grip on his cargo.

The look of pure awe on his face once he saw the dark chocolate within was only accentuated by just how foreign such an expression looked on his face. Anger, sadness, desperation; they were all way too familiar, but the uncontained, almost incredulous joy he showed stabbed Ventus right in the chest.

All thoughts of stealing the chocolate back and saving it for a later date evaporated, just like that.

“I spoil you too much.” He mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as he inevitably made eye contact with Roxas. The other blond only arched an eyebrow, as if egging him on. “You’re going to get cavities.”

Vanitas didn’t even look his way, currently busy inspecting the different flavors at his disposal. “Spoiled, huh. What does that mean?” The can of chocolate fudge brownie ice cream he had decided to pick at the last minute had certainly seemed to grab his attention. To his dismay, Ventus’ lips twitched, and he struggled to keep himself from smiling in triumph.

“It means… it means I give you too many things. I— I indulge you, and…” How could he not, when he looked like _that_ whenever pain was the last thing on his mind? If some measly treats and loss of sleep was all it took to make him forget about all the abuse, Ventus would refuse to feel guilty about it.

He didn’t even _know_ what ice cream was a week ago, dammit.

Piercing yellow eyes found his own, that rare grin faltering for a second, and Ventus swallowed. “Yeah. You do.”

There were so many things to unravel in that acceptance that the blond just didn’t bother unpacking it all, staring up wordlessly at his other half. To his side, Roxas coughed.

The offering of one of the two bags Vanitas had taken hostage had him perplexed, making Ventus look at it like he had never seen one in his entire life. Standing still and showing way more patience than he really deserved, Vanitas rolled his eyes, still waiting for him to pick it up.

“I can’t eat this much, clearly. You really outdid yourself this time, Venty. I guess we’ll share while I beat your ass at Mario Kart.” He announced, eyes fixed on him.

Banter.

This, he could do without stupid feelings getting in the way.

Like a knee jerk reaction, Ventus scoffed, voice full of unimpressed disbelief. “Like you will.”

Over his shoulder, as if summoned by the promise of ice cream to spare, Ventus watched as Sora came into his vision, mentally bracing himself for the upcoming conflict. Roxas seemed to share the same sentiment, stance stiffening as that blinding smile kept getting closer to them.

“I heard ice cream! Share some, will ya?”

Coming to a stop right next to Vanitas, they made an interesting sight. The dissonance in their hair, eyes, build and expression made them look like a young, charming boy and his delinquent older brother. The brighter Sora’s smile became, the darker Vanitas’ scowl turned, and both blonds shared a look of amusement despite the situation.

“It’s all mine.”

“But Vanitas, there’s so much of it!” He whined. Even jumping wasn’t enough for him to reach his prize as Vanitas dangled the bag high above his head, stretching his arm out while the other worked on shoving Sora down.

Mere steps away, Roxas leaned in Ventus’ direction, tone low enough so the yelling would drown it out. “Better step in, don’t you think?”

Nodding, Ventus dug into his bag, pulling out a can of his own. Glancing at the label, he hoped Sora wouldn’t mind vanilla as a flavor. Kind of embarrassed by the whole ordeal, he waved it in the air, grabbing the attention of both his targets. To say Sora ran his way would be an understatement, skidding in front of him. The puppy eyed look he sent his way seemed to ask whether it was okay for him to grab it.

Ven laughed. “Yeah, yeah, here you go. Just don’t get brain freeze, okay?” The way Sora’s whole face lit up almost staggered him, but a glance to the side told him Roxas seemed to be faring way worse, pink dusting over his cheeks.

“For sure, thank you!” Sora nodded, features easing into a gentle smile.

Vanitas, on the other hand, looked like he had been expecting this outcome from the beginning. With his arms crossed and his right foot tapping the sand beneath him, his patience seemed to be running low.

“Ventus.” He called, tone as demanding as it was impatient.

His free hand was reaching out, palm up as if to beckon him closer, and the mere thought of intertwining it with his own sent his mind reeling.

“Coming.” Halfway down the distance separating him from his other half, Ventus turned around, a devious thought in his mind.

“Oh, Sora,” He started, feeling his double’s eyes on his body that very second, wary and with every right to be so, “why don’t you share that with Roxas? I’m sure he’d _love_ some.”

If looks could kill, both Oblivion and Oathkeeper would be protruding off his back.

Sora seemed delighted, if only a little sheepish for not suggesting it himself. “That’d be great.” Turning to Roxas, he grinned. “Come on, it’s going to melt!”

As Sora turned around to start walking, and Vanitas seemed to be sure enough that Ventus was coming to do the same in the opposite direction, Roxas and Ventus stared at each other. The syllables Roxas mouthed in his direction were unmistakable, but any doubts disappeared with the rise of his middle finger. Smirking, Ventus blew him a kiss, and both their gazes softened.

 _Good luck_ , they thought in unison.

By the time Vanitas noticed he had stopped walking, Ventus was already sprinting in his direction. If he found the way Ventus grabbed his hand to tug him along strange, Vanitas didn’t comment on it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [here](https://twitter.com/vanvenroku) these days. Thank you for reading.


End file.
